


Święta - pierwsze spotkanie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [113]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Anonim: Heej. Moja propozycja to: Louis jest przyjacielem Gemmy. (Oboje mają po 23 lata). Ma kłopoty w rodzinie i miałby spędzić święta w akademiku, więc Anne zaprasza go do nich. Gdy tylko Harry zauważa Louisa, momentalnie się zakochuje. Louis czuje podobnie. Poproszę o coś bardzo słodkiego, niewinne flirty, pocałunek pod jemiołą. x





	

Leżał na kanapie, głową w dół, z nogami przerzuconymi przez oparcie. W telewizji leciało świąteczne wydanie jakiegoś programu, który nie specjalnie go interesowało. Zamiast tego myślał nad tym, jak zaplanować sobie przerwę świąteczną, która właśnie się zaczęła, aby nie umrzeć z nudów. Wyjazd do rodziny odpadł, nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny spędzić świąt sprzątając po swoich rodzicach pijakach i wysłuchując ich obelg, ponieważ mają syna geja. W Londynie również nie miał z kim spędzić tego czasu – wszyscy wyjeżdżają do swoich rodzin, aby z nimi spędzić te szczególny czas. Tylko on zostaje tutaj. Rozejrzał się po niewielkim salonie. W kącie stała mała choinka, ozdobiona kilkoma bombkami, światełkami i srebrnym łańcuchem. Okno było ozdobione sztucznym śniegiem i kolorowymi lampkami. Nad przejściem pomiędzy holem i salonem powieszony był kolejny łańcuch, z małymi złotymi dzwoneczkami. Niską biblioteczkę ozdabiał świąteczny stroik, podobnie jak kuchenny stolik. Niby niewiele, ale nadawało świątecznego klimatu. Teraz się zastanawiał, czy dobrze zrobił pozwalając swojej współlokatorce na przystrojenie ich mieszkania. Tylko niepotrzebnie będzie mu to przypominało, jeszcze bardziej, że są święta, a on spędza je samotnie – bez rodziny, bez przyjaciół, bez chłopaka, bez kogokolwiek, kto mógłby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.   
\- Louis! – głos jego współlokatorki i trzask drzwi dał mu znać, że wróciła do domu. Słyszał jej szamotaninę w holu. Domyślił się, że wydarzyło się coś dobrego i pospiesznie próbuje pozbyć się zimowego odzienia – Louis! - uśmiechnięta blondynka wparowała do salonu, od razu zajmując wolne miejsce na kanapie.   
\- Coś ty taka szczęśliwa? – mruknął, wpatrując się z dołu w przyjaciółkę – Michał ci się oświadczył?  
\- Nie, to za wcześnie – powiedziała, marszcząc brwi – Też zaraz będziesz zadowolony, jak usłyszysz nowe wieści – pisnęła, podskakując z podekscytowania w miejscu.   
\- Josh chce się ze mną umówić – uniósł głowę, aby lepiej widzieć dziewczynę.  
\- Serio? – przewróciła oczami – Daj sobie z nim spokój, Josh to dupek.   
\- Dla ciebie – prychnął, ponownie zwieszając głowę w dół kanapy – Więc co się stało?  
\- Jedziesz ze mną na święta – oznajmiła.  
\- Co? – podniósł się, siadając poprawnie na kanapie – Gemma, co ty…  
\- Podczas rozmowy z mamą, wspomniałam, że zostajesz tutaj na święta i zaproponowała, abyś przyjechał ze mną.   
\- Gemma, nie mogę – próbował protestować. Nie to, żeby nie chciał. Byłoby świetnie, gdyby mógł spędzić święta z rodziną Gemmy, jednak nie chciał się narzucać.   
\- Możesz i musisz, moja mama nie przyjmuje odmowy. Po za tym ona cię uwielbia i naprawdę będzie jej miło cię gościć – przekonywała szatyna. Musiał z nią jechać i nie przyjmowała „nie” jako odpowiedzi.   
\- W porządku – zgodził się. Gemma wydobyła z siebie pisk radości i rzuciła się na przyjaciela, mocno go przytulając.  
\- W takim razie pakuj się – poinstruowała go – Za godzinę jedziemy.  
*****  
\- Louis – było pierwszym co usłyszeli przyjaciele, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu. Anne pojawiła się w holu, od razu podchodząc do szatyna i mocno go do siebie przytulając – Dobrze cię widzieć.  
\- Ciebie też Anne – oddał uścisk. Uwielbiał tę kobietę, nawet jeśli wcześniej spotkali się tylko kilka razy.   
\- A ja, to co? – Gemma stała z boku, z założonymi rękoma, udając oburzenie.  
\- Witaj, skarbie – oderwała się od szatyna i przytuliła swoją córkę.   
\- Harry jest? – blondynka odsunęła się od matki, sięgając po swoją torbę. Louis ożywił się słysząc imię chłopaka. Harry - brat Gemmy, był bardzo ciekawy, jaki on jest. Bardzo dużo o nim słyszał, jednak jeszcze nie miał okazji go poznać.   
\- Jeszcze nie – pokręciła głową – Pisał, że są jakieś opóźnienia i prawdopodobnie będzie dopiero jutro.   
\- Oh, w porządku – chwyciła nadgarstek szatyna i pociągnęła w kierunku schodów – Idziemy do mnie się rozpakować. Louis będzie spał u mnie – poinformowała matkę.  
\- Nie lepiej by było na kanapie, niż materacu? – Anne stała na dole, wpatrując się w córkę.  
\- Mam duże łóżko, zmieścimy się.  
\- Gemma… – ton kobiety stał się ostrzegawczy, jednak nie dane jej było kontynuować, bo głos zabrał blondynka.  
\- Mamo, Louis jest gejem i moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I to nie będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy śpimy razem – poinformowała matkę i chwilę później zniknęła na piętrze, razem z szatynem.  
*****  
Obudził ją chłód, który otaczał jej ciało. Próbowała mocniej naciągnąć na siebie kołdrę, jednak jak się okazało, nie było jej. Zaczęła na oślep szukać źródła ciepła, aż w końcu wyczuła puchatą kołdrę pod palcami, był jednak problem. Nie mogła znaleźć brzegu, za który mogłaby chwycić. Niechętnie uchyliła powieki i kiedy jej oczy przywykły do ciemności, zauważyła obok siebie wielkiego naleśnika, który składał się z kołdry i Louisa w środku. Teraz jej się przypomniało, dlaczego musieli mieć dwie kołdry, kiedy spali razem. Szatyn, zawsze gdy było mu zimno, owijał się szczelnie kołdrą, udając naleśnika. Sięgnęła po kołdrę, próbując uzyskać kawałek dla siebie, jednak nic to nie dawało. Zbyt mocno owijała Tomlinsona. Dość szybko zrezygnowała i udała się do sypialni swojego brata. Skoro Harry ma wrócić dopiero rano spokojnie może tę jedną noc spędzić w jego pokoju.   
*****  
Był taki szczęśliwy, kiedy przekraczał próg domu. Dochodziła 2.00, a on był padnięty i marzył tylko o śnie. Niby mógł przyjechać za dnia, ale chciał jak najszybciej być w domu, dlatego zdecydował się jechać tak późno do Holmes Chapel.   
Dom był cichy i ciemny, wszyscy spali, jednak w powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach świątecznych ciasteczek, które zapewne jego mama wcześniej piekła. Pozbył się szybko swoich ubrań zimowych i ruszył po schodach, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju. Po otwarciu drzwi, zastał małą niespodziankę. Jego łóżko nie było idealne pościelone, jak spodziewał się zobaczyć, wręcz przeciwnie było rozkopane, a na jego środku spała Gemma. Nie wiedział co ona tu robi, ale w tym momencie nie miał ochoty słuchać jej wyjaśnień i wyganiać ze swojego pokoju. Potrzebował snu, dlatego uznał, że odpuści tę jedną noc i będzie spał w pokoju siostry. Jednak najpierw potrzebował szybkiego prysznica. Dziesięć minut później opadł na miękki łóżko siostry, zakopując się pod kołdrą i od razu zasnął.   
*****  
Przebudził się, będą wciąż pomiędzy jawą i snem. Chwilę zajęło mu wrócenie do rzeczywistości. Czuł, że musi udać się do toalety, co mu się nie uśmiechało. Związane to było z wydostaniem się ze swojego ciepłego kokonu. Mimo to musiał to zrobić. Zerknął w bok i zauważył brak Gemmy. Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym, gdzie podziała się jego przyjaciółka. Niechętnie rozwinął się z kołdry, siadając na łóżku. Poczuł, jak po jego ciele przechodzi dreszcz, kiedy stopami dotknął chodnej podłogi. Dlaczego Gemma nie ma dywanu w pokoju? Przez myśl przeszło mu, aby założyć skarpetki, jednak nie chciało mu się szukać, więc boso ruszył do łazienki. Jak się okazało, pomieszczenie było zajęte – i teraz wyjaśniło się, gdzie podziała się Gemma. Zamiast czekać, postanowił udać się do toalety, która znajdowała się na dole. Chwilę później zadowolony wkroczył do kuchni. Uznał, że skoro już wstał, to chętnie by się napił szklanki mleka. Po opróżnieniu szklanki i podkradnięciu dwóch ciasteczek, wrócił do pokoju blondynki. Tak jak przypuszczał, dziewczyna wróciła już do sypialni i teraz spała, zakopana łóżku. Był zaskoczony, że położyła się na jego miejscu. Louisowi to było jednak obojętne, po prostu położył się na wolnym miejscu, okrywając kołdrą i chwilę później zasnął.   
*****  
Obudził się rano, czując chłód dookoła swojego ciała. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział co się dzieje, dopiero gdy jego umysł zaczął się rozjaśniać, zorientował się, że nie miał kołdry. Uchylił powieki, od razu je zamykając, kiedy jego oczy zostały zaatakowane przez jasne światło. Odwrócił się na drugi bok, by być tyłem do okna i ponownie spróbował. Pierwszym co zauważył, kiedy jego wzrok przestał być rozmazany, był wielki, biały kokon z kołdry, która kogoś owijała. Zapewne Gemma wróciła do swojego pokoju. Zastanawiał się co takiego działo się w nocy, że jego siostra wędrowała pomiędzy pokojami. Postanowił się tym jednak zająć później, w tym momencie chciał spać. Wrócił późno i miał do tego prawo. Wpierw jednak musiał uzyskać chociaż trochę kołdry, bo nie chciało mu się wracać do własnego pokoju. Sięgnął po przykrycie, próbując uzyskać trochę dla siebie, jednak jak się okazało, to nie było takie proste.  
\- Gemma – mruknął, ciągle walcząc o okrycie – No dalej, oddaj trochę kołdry – kiedy to nie działało zaczął szturchać śpiącą osobę – Gemma, dawaj. Gemma!  
Najwyraźniej jego działania skutkowały, ponieważ kokon zaczął się ruszać i chwilę później rozwinął się, ukazując osobę, która się w nim znajdowała. Jakie było zdziwienie Harry’ego, kiedy zauważył, że to nie jego siostra a obcy mu chłopak – piękny chłopak, musiał dodać.   
Siedział na łóżku, nieprzytomnie wpatrując się w Harry’ego. Widział, jak jego błękitne oczy były jeszcze zasnute mgłą. Roztrzepane od snu włosy, każdy stał w inną stronę, drobny nosek, wąskie, różowe usta i wysokie kości policzkowe. Zamrugał, w końcu dostrzegając Stylesa.  
\- Oh, um…cześć – był niepewny tego co się dzieje – Nie jesteś Gemmą.  
\- Ty też nie. I nie bardzo wiem, czemu miałbyś spać z moją siostrą – nagle stał się wrogo nastawiony do szatyna. I sam nie wiedział co było powodem – fakt, że jego siostra ma chłopaka i na pewno nie jest nim chłopak przed nim, czy to, że szatyn prawdopodobnie był zajęty – Nie jesteś Michałem – zauważył.   
\- Nie, nie jestem – potwierdził z uśmiechem, nastawienie Harry’ego nie zraziło go – Jestem Louis, przyjaciel Gemmy – przedstawił się.  
\- Nie uspokoiło mnie to – wyznał.  
\- To może uspokoi cię informacja, że jestem gejem.  
Styles nic nie mógł poradzić, że w tym momencie na jego usta cisnął się szeroki uśmiech. Na szczęście udało mu się to powstrzymać, bo cóż, dziwnie by to wyglądało.   
\- Przepraszam, że naskoczyłem na ciebie. Tak w ogóle, jestem Harry – przedstawił się.   
Następnie zapadła pomiędzy nimi odrobinę niezręczna cisza. Wpatrywali się w siebie i każdy z nich zastanawiał się, co zrobić aby pozbyć się tej niekomfortowej atmosfery. Na szczęście uratowała i Gemma, która pojawiła się w swojej sypialni. Jej wzrok był zaspany, a włosy były roztrzepane. Szybko się jednak rozbudziła, widząc zaistniałą sytuację.  
\- Co robicie razem w moim łóżku?  
\- To ty mi powiedz, dlaczego spałaś w moim pokoju? – zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, kędzierzawy zadał własne pytanie.   
\- Było mi w nocy zimno i uznałam, że skoro wrócisz dzisiaj, to mogę przenocować u ciebie. Lou, znowu zabrałeś całą kołdrę – ostatnie zdanie skierowała do przyjaciela.  
\- Przepraszam – czuł się lekko winny z tego powodu.  
\- Cóż, moja wina – z westchnieniem opadła na materac – Wiem z czym wiąże się spanie z tobą i o tym zapomniałam. Więc… - zerknęła na swojego brata, po czym spojrzała na przyjaciela – spaliście w moim łóżku – zauważyła.   
Na twarzach obu, zaczął pojawiać się rumieniec.   
\- Idę do siebie – mruknął Harry, podnosząc się z łóżka i skierował do drzwi.   
\- A ja ogarnąć – Louis podążył za kędzierzawym i po wyjściu ruszył do łazienki.  
Zostawili za sobą Gemmę, która nie mogła opanować swojego ataku śmiechu.  
*****  
Na szczęście podczas śniadania zniknęło zawstydzenie i niezręczna atmosfera pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym. Oboje stali się śmielsi i widać było, że ciągnie ich do siebie, co wywoływało wszystkowiedzące uśmieszki na twarzach Anne i Gemmy.   
Po pysznym śniadaniu, które przygotowała Anne, ona i Gemma wzięły się za sprzątnie po posiłku oraz pieczenie kolejnych ciastek. Natomiast Harry i Louis zostali wygonieni przed dom, aby zawiesić światełka. Tym sposobem, Louis stał na drabinie przytrzymywanej przez kędzierzawego i zawieszał lampki na zadaszeniu, przed wejściem.  
\- Dlaczego to ja muszę sterczeć na drabinie? – marudził szatyn.  
\- Nie mógłbym odmówić sobie takich widoków – powiedział wprost, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Gapisz się na mój tyłek, prawda? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Nie musiał spoglądać w dół, aby wiedzieć, gdzie spoczywa wzrok Stylesa.  
\- Yup – przyznał otwarcie, bez cienia zażenowania.   
Louis jedynie wywrócił oczami, nie komentując tego. Zamiast tego skupił się na wieszaniu światełek i utrzymania się na drabinie. Harry w tym czasie nie odrywał wzroku od dwóch jędrnych pośladków. Ręce, aż go świerzbiły, aby ich dotknąć.   
\- Gotowe! – oznajmił szatyn, schodząc z drabiny.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze powinieneś trochę to poprawić – zasugerował kędzierzawy.  
\- A ja myślę, że kłamiesz, aby móc dalej się gapić na mój tyłek – oznajmił, schodząc z drabiny.   
\- Jest świetny – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Wiem – spojrzał przez ramię na Stylesa, mrugając do niego okiem, nim ruszył do domu. Zrobił jednak kilka kroków, nim poczuł, dużą dłoń zaciskającą się na jego pośladku.   
\- Czy ty właśnie dotknąłeś mojego tyłka? – przybrał oburzony wyraz twarzy, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Na pocieszenie – wyminął szatyna, ale będąc przy drzwiach, poczuł, jak coś zimnego uderza go w tył głowy. Odwrócił się dostrzegając Louisa, stojącego na trawie, który właśnie formował kolejną śnieżkę.  
\- Nie – ruszył przed siebie, chcąc dopaść Tomlinsona. Nie udało mu się jednak tego zrobić, ponieważ dostał kolejną białą kulką – tym razem w czoło. Louis jednak zauważył, że kędzierzawego to nie powstrzymało i zaczął uciekać. Mimo wszystko, Harry był szybszy i chwilę później złapał szatyna, wrzucając go do jednej z większych zasp.   
\- Grasz niesprawiedliwie – pisnął, czując jak śnieg dostaje się za kołnierz jego kurtki.   
\- To ty zacząłeś – śmiał się, stojąc nad szatynem.  
\- Ale ja rzuciłem w ciebie śnieżkami, a ty wrzuciłeś mnie do zaspy – krzyczał.  
\- Bywa – wzruszył ramionami, rechocząc. Louis wykorzystał jego chwilę nieuwagi, podcinając mu nogi. I teraz również on leżał na białym puchu. Tomlinson od razu usiadł na nim i zaczął wsmarowywać śnieg w jego twarz – Louis, co ty?  
\- Kara – nie zaprzestawał swoich działań, chociaż Harry próbował się bronić. Uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy duże dłonie Stylesa mocno zacisnęły się na jego biodrach.   
\- Jeśli się nie uspokoisz, będziemy robić coś innego na śniegu – wycedził przez zęby. Louis od razy zrozumiał o co mu chodzi i w tym momencie bardzo się cieszył, że jest mróz, ponieważ nie było widać, jak jego twarz się czerwieni. Pospiesznie wstał z kędzierzawego i nie czekając, aż Harry się pozbiera, udał się do domu.  
*****  
Przebrany w ciepłe i suche ubrania, siedział na kanapie. W dłoniach trzymał kubek z resztką ciepłej jeszcze herbaty i tępo wpatrywał się w telewizor. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Choinka ubrana, dom wysprzątany i ozdobiony. Jedyne co pozostało, to przygotowanie potraw na jutro. Chciał pomóc w kuchni, jednak Gemma i Anne nie chciały go wpuścić do środka. Co chwilę, któraś z nich wychodziła z kuchni, wypytując Louis, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Byle tylko on trzymał się z dala od niej.   
Miał już dość bezczynnego siedzenie, dlatego postanowił wyjść. Uznał, że przydałoby się kupić, chociażby niewielkie, prezenty dla rodziny Gemmy. Dla samej blondynki miał już podarunek, jednak została jeszcze Anne, Robin no i Harry. Nie znał jednak za dobrze Holmes Chapel, ani nie miał samochodu, a w taki mróz nie uśmiechało mu się iść na nogach.  
Postanowił iść do Harry’ego z prośbą, aby mu pomógł. Skierował się na piętro, domyślając się, że kędzierzawy ukrywa się w swoim pokoju. Odkąd wrócili z ogrodu nie wiedział go. Zatrzymał się przed odpowiednim pomieszczeniem i zapukał w drzwi. Po usłyszeniu zaproszenia, pchnął je wchodząc do środka. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to wielkie łóżko, które zajmowało jedną trzecią powierzchni pokoju. Nad nim wisiała mała biblioteczka. Po prawej stała szafa, a pod oknem niewielkie biurko. Harry siedział na łóżku, a na jego kolanach spoczywał laptop.   
\- Hej Lou – uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje dołeczki, a szatyn wpatrywał się w nie jak urzeczony.   
\- Harry, mógłbyś zabrać mnie do centrum?  
\- Do centrum? Po co? – zmarszczył brwi wpatrując się w szatyna.  
\- Nudzi mi się – wzruszył ramionami – Po za tym potrzebuję, kilka rzeczy, a nie znam tego miejsca.   
\- W porządku – zamknął klalpę laptopa i odłożył go na bok, podnosząc się z łóżka. Dziesięć minut później byli już w drodze do centrum.  
*****  
Zatrzymując się na parkingu, Harry zaproponował Louisowi, aby udali się do pobliskiej kawiarni, gdzie zdaniem kędzierzawego podawano najlepszą gorącą czekoladę i tarte malinową. Szatyn przystał na tę propozycję, jednak wpierw chciał zrobić zakupy. Z pomocą Stylesa, dość szybko mu poszło – Anne kupił apaszkę, a Robinowi butelkę jego ulubionej whisky. Został jeszcze Harry, jednak aby kupić mu prezent, musiał się go pozbyć. Dlatego gdy kędzierzawy zniknął w przebieralni, chcąc przymierzyć spodnie, które wpadły mu w oko, Louis niepostrzeżenie wymknął się ze sklepu i udał do budynku kilka metrów dalej. To tam na wystawie dostrzegł gruby, beżowy sweter, w którym, jego zdaniem Harry idealnie by wyglądał. Po zakupie, skierował się z powrotem do sklepu, w którym zostawił Stylesa. Chłopak stał już przed wystawą, rozglądając się - zapewne szukał Tomlinsona.   
\- Gdzie mi uciekłeś? – z niezadowoleniem spoglądał na szatyna.  
\- Miałem coś do załatwienia – wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się – To co, idziemy do tej kawiarni? – chwycił dłoń wyższego, ciągnąc go za sobą. Twarz Harry’ego od razu się rozchmurzyła.   
\- To nie w tę stronę – zaśmiał się i pociągnął szatyna za sobą. Chwilę później siedzieli już w niewielkiej, ale bardzo przyjemnej kawiarni, zajadając się tartą malinową i popijając ją gorącą czekoladą. Spędzili naprawdę przyjemnie czas, rozmawiając się i żartując, oraz coraz lepiej poznając.   
*****  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami domu, sięgając do klamki. Chciał otworzyć drzwi, jednak problem polegał na tym, że te nie chciał ustąpić.   
\- Co jest? – za nim pojawił się Harry – Czemu nie wchodzisz?  
\- Drzwi są zamknięta – spojrzał na kędzierzawego, marszcząc swoje brwi.  
\- Jak to? – również próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale tak jak w przypadku Louisa, nie ustąpiły – Co jest? W domu się świeci – nacisnął na dzwonek i chwilę później usłyszeli głos dobiegający zza drzwi.  
\- Taaak?  
\- Gemma, co jest. Wpuść nas – próbował pchnąć drzwi z nadzieją, że siostra go posłucha.   
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić – Harry i Louis spojrzeli na siebie, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.   
\- Gemma! – chłopak zaczął walić w drzwi – Wpuszczaj nas!  
\- Musicie jeszcze chwilę tam posiedzieć – poinformowała ich.  
\- Gem, jest zimno – marudził Louis, z nadzieją, że to przekona przyjaciółkę.   
\- Dacie radę! – odkrzyknęła.  
\- Gemma! – tym razem oboje dobijali się do drzwi, jednak dziewczyna im nie odpowiedziała, więc domyślili się, że odeszła.  
\- I co teraz? – szatyn westchnął, opierając głowę o drzwi.  
\- Chyba musimy czekać – mruknął – Ale możemy sobie umilić czas – zbliżył się do Tomlinsona, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.   
\- Co?   
Harry uniósł głowę, spoglądając nad siebie. Szatyn podążył za jego wzrokiem i poczuł, jak jego serce mocniej zabiło. Nad nimi wisiała jemioła, ozdobiona wstążkami i kolorowymi światełkami.   
\- Nie – pokręcił głową.   
\- To tradycja – nie przejmując się protestami szatyna, objął go w tali, przyciągając do siebie.   
\- Harry – pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się.   
\- Wiem, że tego chcesz – oznajmił pewnie.   
\- Aż tak dobrze mnie znasz? – mrukną, pozwalając, aby duża dłoń spoczęła na jego policzku.  
\- Oczywiście – nachylił się, stykając ich nosy ze sobą.   
\- Więc zrób to – wyszeptał, a Harry od razu połączył ich usta w pocałunku. Louis miał wrażenie, jakby jego serce miało za chwilę wyskoczyć z piersi. Czuł, jak krew szumi mu w uszach, a w jego brzuchu buszuje stado motyli. Dawno tak się nie czuł. Znał Harry’ego zaledwie jeden dzień, ale tyle wystarczyło, aby kędzierzawy go zauroczył.   
Harry czuł się bardzo podobnie. Marzył o tym, od chwili, kiedy ujrzał szatyna. Pragnął dotknąć tego pięknego chłopaka, trzymać go w ramionach, poczuć jego zapach, zasmakować jego ust i w końcu mu się udało.  
Tą cudowną chwilę przerwało pojawienie się Gemmy. Blondynka gwałtownie otwarła drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Możecie we…ooo! – nie spodziewała się takiego widoku. Dwójka chłopaków oderwała się od siebie, lekko się rumieniąc – Szybko działacie!  
\- Gemma – kędzierzawy przewrócił oczami.   
\- Dobra, wchodźcie – odsunęła się w drzwiach, aby Harry i Louis mogli wejść do domu.   
\- Nareszcie – mruknął szatyn, przechodząc obok blondynki.   
\- Przestań narzekać i chodź do kuchni – powiedziała, znikając w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.   
Oboje nie rozumieli dzisiejszego zachowania Gemmy. Coś ewidentnie było nie tak. Mimo to, po pozbyciu się zimowej odzieży, zrobili tak jak powiedziała im panna Styles. Stolik był zastawiony i zapełniony pachnącymi daniami, a na środku leżał tort z dwudziestoma trzema świeczkami. Po drugiej stronie stała Gemma z Anne i Robinem. Harry ciągle nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, w przeciwieństwie do Louisa.   
\- Ale jak…Gemma - pisnął, oskarżycielsko spoglądając na przyjaciółkę.   
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Louis – Anne podeszła do szatyna, przytulając go.  
\- Masz urodziny? – Harry z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w Tomlinsona.   
\- Tak – zgodził się – Nie musieliście, specjalnie nic nie mówiłem – zwrócił się do brunetki.   
\- Daj spokój Lou, to twój szczególny dzień – poprowadziła szatyna do stołu – Siadajcie – nakazała reszcie – Najpierw obiad, a później tort.   
Następną godzinę spędzili delektując się pysznymi potrawami, przygotowanymi przez Anne i Gemme oraz zagłębiając się w rozmowie.   
*****  
W całym domu było cicho i ciemno. Domownicy już spali i szatyn właśnie ten moment, postanowił wykorzystać, aby zapakować prezenty i wsunąć pod choinkę. Szło mu to średnio, paczki nie wyglądały zbyt pięknie, jednak uznał, że liczą się chęci. W końcu skończył pakowanie i wsunął prezenty pod choinkę. Pozostało mu jeszcze sprzątnięcie resztek papieru prezentowego i mógł iść spać.  
\- Czemu nie mówiłeś o urodzinach – wzdrygnął się, słysząc niespodziewany głos.   
\- Harry, nie strasz – skarcił kędzierzawego. Wyminął go, kierując się do kuchni, aby wyrzucić resztki ozdobnego papieru.   
\- Nie odpowiedziałeś – podążył za chłopakiem.  
\- Po co? – wzruszył ramionami – Tłumaczyłem to już – ponownie go wyminął, tym razem kierując się na piętro.   
\- I tak chciałbym wiedzieć – mruknął podążając za szatynem – Louis, zaczekaj – zatrzymał Tomlinsona, nim ten wszedł do pokoju Gemmy.  
\- Tak? – spojrzał na kędzierzawego. Chłopak podszedł do niego, obejmując go i składając pocałunek na ustach, zaskoczonego, Louisa.  
\- Tu nie ma jemioły – mruknął szatyn, kiedy Harry się odsunął.  
\- Dobranoc, Lou – uśmiechał się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki. Ostatni raz cmoknął szatyna, nim skierował się do swojej sypialni.   
\- Dobranoc, Harry – również nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.


End file.
